Ursa's Peril
by LizzyFox
Summary: When Ursa overhears a prophecy about Fire Lord Ozai's fall, she must escape with her children to keep them safe. Unfortunately, it is all on her to make the prophecy come true. M for an unspecified reason. For every review, I'll post an additional chapter.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ursa crept to the edge of the curtain, peeking through to where the Fire Lord sat. He was speaking to the chief Fire Sage, something important. He had had her escorted from the room before anything else could be said, but Ozai seemed worried. Very worried.

Not one to wait on her abusive husband, she spied. If there was anything she could do to hurt him, she would take advantage. Maybe she could find blackmail and leave here with their children. But no matter what, she would avenge her brother in law.

After the formalities, the Fire Sage opened a scrip. She listened carefully as he began reading.

_"In the days of war, in yonder glen,_

_ There'll come a king, who's stronger than_

_ His foes, who suffer, will avenge,_

_ Through appetites, and sour Ru Len_

_ "Cold-blooded, though his murder be_

_ More cold-blooded the murderer he_

_ For his son will come and take the throne_

_ With his brother, of blood, not bone_

_ And with his nephew, sharp and true_

_ The cycle of the Earth renew_

_ For the Avatar will return_

_ And, by force, will Tyrants spurn_

The Fire Lord leapt to his feet before the Fire Sage even finished speaking. He spoke through gritted teeth. "And you think this is me?"

The Fire Sage shrugged nervously. "Few know the particulars of your family's death, but those who do…" Ozai's eyes narrowed. "One death is accident. Two is murder. That's how it works." He finished, nervously.

Ozai began to pace. "When will this come?" he asked sharply.

The Sage turned back to the script. "If it has not come by 14 years from now, it is a hoax." He turned his gaze back to Ozai. "Maybe that's all it is."

Ozai sneered. "I don't take chances."

Ursa backed away from the curtain, thinking over the prophecy. Ozai's son? Take the throne? She stopped suddenly. Zuko.

She turned and ran, sacrificing her stealth for speed. Ozai would do anything to ensure his rule. Even killing his own flesh and blood.

She tried to remember some of the other words of the prophecy. She thought she remembered nephew, but Lu Ten was long dead, and Ozai had no other siblings besides the late Iroh. Maybe it meant Zuko's nephew?

If so, Azula would have to come too. No questions asked.

She raced through the halls, briefly glancing at the passing rooms. Some of the servants peered at her curiously, but she paid them no heed.

After what seemed an eternity, she reached Zuko's room. He was sitting, contemplating over the dagger his uncle had given him, just before his abrupt death. She called to him, and was relieved to find that Azula was nearby, sneering at her brother.

"We must go," she said, grabbing Zuko's then Azula's hands.

"Why?" Zuko sounded genuinely confused. Azula just rolled her eyes.

"I'll tell you on the way." She thought of her escape. They could never outrun Ozai's vengeance, not on foot. Her mind turned to a tale that Iroh had told her of. It was their only hope now.

"This way," she called, leading the children into the streets, toward the docks. They struggled to keep stride with her, and Azula's face was tightening with worry. She lead them onto a boat.

"Lady Ursa," the man manning the boat stated with surprise. "What are you-"

"Please," she interrupted, "Tell no one where we have gone. No one." She looked to him pleadingly.

He hesitated, then nodded, releasing the rope that held the boat to the docks. "Safe travels," he said, eyes concerned.

Zuko was watching the interchange with widening eyes. "Mom, what's going on?"

She shushed him and started setting the ship for travel. If her memory served her right, Iroh said that the island lay due west on the solstice. She thought for a moment, grave. They had one day to get there.

"Mom?" Zuko was almost crying now, tears on his face.

She looked him over, the joy in her life. She softened a bit. The spirits would guide them.

She sighed. "Help me with this boom, and I'll tell you."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It was late at night when Ursa spotted the island. She had recently been out her, a few weeks ago, in fact, and it hadn't been there. A chill ran down her spine. Iroh had been right about the lion-turtles.

She brought the ship close to where the island lay and looked over her sleeping children. Azula lay silent against her brother, a lock of hair drifting from her typical hairstyle. Zuko was leaned back, his mouth wide open with a small strand of saliva running down.

She smiled, but her smile quickly turned into a frown. Ozai would be searching for them. With his resources, nowhere was safe.

Well, almost nowhere.

She turned to inspect the island, noting the thick vegetation with satisfaction. It wouldn't be life in the palace, but they would manage.

She woke her children up and gestured for them to keep silent. Then, she stepped off of the boat, onto the rocky shore. She checked to make sure her children followed before continuing. They journeyed for a time, Ursa regularly checking the surroundings to find a suitable living space.

She had explained everything to them in the time it took to get here. They were initially shocked, Zuko's gentle heart not understanding the effect that ambition could have on his father. Azula was less naïve but was still surprised and hurt that Ozai would have killed his favorite child for his throne's security.

Ursa gave a sigh of relief when she located a cave, a bit small, but perfect for her needs. "Stay here," she whispered, and they gave nods.

She journeyed back to the boat, satisfied to watch as it floated away, carried by the current. Ozai would never find them here.

She began to walk along the rim, searching for any type of alteration from the seemingly unliving landscape. Iroh had told her that lion-turtles were much alive, and very wise. She could use some of that wisdom right now.

She stopped suddenly. Before her, entirely out of the water, was the massive head of the lion-turtle. It slowly turned its head to face her.

_Ursa. _She froze entirely. "That is me." She said after taking a breath.

_What do you seek here?_

She thought for a moment before answering. "I seek refuge for my children. They are hunted by their father, Fire Lord Ozai."

The beast nodded, it's gigantic head slowly moving up and down. _You seek to fulfill the prophecy._ It wasn't a question.

She nodded. "Yes. Only, I cannot recall it." She bowed. "I have heard of your great wisdom from my brother-in-law, Iroh."

_Ah yes, Iroh._ The creature tilted its head in recognition. _If you are to remain here, you must do me a favor._

She nodded. Iroh had mentioned something about that. "I will do anything."

The lion-turtle's eyes widened. _You would do well to remember that promise._

She shivered. Maybe that had been a poor choice of words. "I will do anything that in no way endangers the lives of my children." She could think of precious little else that she cared for anymore. "You have my solid oath."

The lion-turtle's eyes gleamed. _I accept your oath._ He slowly waved his colossal paw. _This is what you must do. Do all that is in your power to fulfill the prophecy. _His gaze didn't waver. _Anything._

She nodded, visibly relieved. "I swear." She had thought something far more costly would be his price.

A loud boom echoed throughout the heavens, causing Ursa to jump. _So let it be done._ His head began to sink under the water. _There is little food on this island, but fish should be in the plenty by my sides. You will be safe, but bending is impossible. You have left the realm of mortals._

She nodded, then bowed again. "Thank you, great one."

_Should you need me, I will know of your approach._ The head became engulfed, and the island was merely an island once again.

**Sorry for the poor plot so far. I promise that it will get more interesting. **

**Thank you, Bryan. I don't know if this covered what you asked in your review, but leave another message if it didn't. You were the first review.**

**Please please please Please please please Please please please Please please please Please please please Please please please Please please please Please please please Please please please Please please please Please please please Please please please REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ursa scanned over the homemade scroll in her hand, pondering over the words. A brother of blood, but not of bone… She shook her head. Ozai was always better at interpreting these things. The prophecy made little sense to her.

She was grateful to the lion-turtle for providing her with a copy. He had recited the prophecy, while she had sketched it down on a homemade scroll made of badger-seal skin. It certainly helped to review. It kept the boredom away all these years.

She glanced up as Azula hurtled past her, intent on escape. She was unsurprised to see Zuko only a moment later, chasing after her. They had found other ways around boredom.

Without their bending, matches throughout the remainder of their childhood had been mostly fair, only rigged to a side by Azula's wit and quickness. But as the years went on, Zuko grew, now larger than either of them. His strength provided the edge he needed to keep up with Azula's antics.

She thought of her daughter. Though she never denied Ozai's possible intentions, especially with the prophecy at stake, she had remained bitter for some time. Slowly, the time away from her father and with her gently mother and brother had softened her hard edges. Every once in a while, Ursa would actually catch her cradling a homemade doll. Azula was quite embarrassed over it, but Ursa was pleased. Her daughter was catching up on lost feminine progression, hindered by Ozai's hardness.

If anything, Zuko had done the opposite. In his time here, he had matured gracefully, now never seen to cry. He had toughened up, for reasons Ursa did not yet understand. He constantly trained to keep up with his gifted sister, and he kept up well. He hadn't overcome all of his clumsiness, but the majority of it had been eradicated.

They had grown into a remarkable pair. Azula, a mere fifteen, often spoke and acted as though she were older. Her young face and figure revealed her true age, however. She preferred to wrap her now out-grown garment around her chest, and used an impressively arrayed set of leaves for her lower body.

Zuko, at age seventeen, in all aspects seemed much older. He walked, stood, and spoke as someone beyond his years. Sometimes Ursa thought he might have conversed with the lion-turtle, so mature he had become.

His powerful body appeared to be at its peak. Long, powerful muscles were draped across vaguely tanning skin. That Mai girl would have given anything to be in his presence, especially because his only garment, most definitely too small, was only wrapped about his waist, leaving his upper body to shine.

Which returned her to her predicament. Not only could she not figure out what the prophecy about Zuko meant, but she had no clue as to how to make it happen. As it was, she decided that the answers would come when they would come.

Finally, she heard a squeal as Zuko nabbed his sister. She had been getting caught more and more lately, a testament to Zuko's increasing prowess. Half of the time, Ursa imagined that Azula got caught merely for amusement.

The crashing sounds of wrestling echoed through the wood, drawing closer until the wrestling couple burst from the trees, rolling down the hill. Zuko managed to pin Azula firmly, right before the cave.

"Got you," Zuko said, voice husky. Azula just gave him her sly smile. "Maybe today, but tomorrow?" At his inevitable retort, she took advantage of his distraction, flipping and pinning him. Zuko laughed in surprise.

Azula got off, clearly acknowledging that Zuko could probably flip her back if he tried. Zuko stood as well, and they finally noticed Ursa watching them.

Azula's face turned red with embarrassment. Ursa was amused. Azula's pride needed some trimming, and Zuko was the one to do it.

"You want in?" Zuko asked politely, knowing the answer. Ursa shook her head. "No thank you, Zuko." He shrugged and strode to where his hammock lay.

He was very proud of it. Though sloppy, it was functional, and he made it with his own hands. Azula and Ursa were more fond of the bed they shared. It was of better craftmanship, designed by Azula's ingenious mind.

Ursa glanced at the sky. It was almost noon, by the looks of it. She sighed. "Azula, would you please find us dinner?" Azula groaned, complaining that she was too tired, but Ursa would hear none of it. Azula finally went off to fulfill her turn getting the day's meal.

Ursa realized after she was gone that she needed to do the laundry. Oh well. Azula kept herself reasonably clean anyway.

She went over to Zuko's hammock. "It's laundry day." His hammock shifted, the folds entirely concealing him. Eventually, his old garment flew out. "Thank you," she called, already taking it to the water. His muffled reply was indecipherable.

She took his garment and walked to the ocean. The speed of the turtle allowed her to use it almost as a stream, but with less fresh water. She removed her filthy dress and dunked both garments into the water, watching the dirt float through the water behind them.

She waited until virtually no dirt was coming off, then shook and scrubbed vigorously. More layers of dirt came off until she was satisfied.

She paused, hearing a groan nearby. "Zuko?" she questioned. There was no response. She quickly donned the dress and approached the source of the sound.

What she saw was entirely beyond her expectations. A young man, younger than Azula even, lay there, blood pouring from several open wounds. She gasped as she saw the tattoo's draping across his head and arms. An Airbender.

She rushed to his side. "Are you alright?" It was a stupid question, but she was panicked.

He coughed, blood coming out from his mouth. Ursa winced. He likely had internal damage. "You need help." She rose, intending to go get Zuko and maybe Azula. The kid raised his hand, beckoning her to stay. She sat back down.

He struggled out his words. "I'm…the…Avatar…" She gasped. So the coup that was planned failed. She had heard of the plot years ago, to find the Avatar and stage a palace seize. For the Avatar to be dying on an unfamiliar shore, Ozai must have destroyed them.

He continued. "Ursa?" he drooped, nearly passing out. She stiffened. "Where did you hear my name?" She attempted to rouse him. "Where did you hear that name?" She asked, louder.

"Prophecy…" he muttered, drawing in a shaky breath. "Of war." He shuddered, and, with a large exhale, closed his eyes. He never drew another breath.

She stared at him, panic displaying itself on her face. The _Avatar_ had known her name? She shivered. And now he was dead.

Something occurred to her, and she pulled out the scroll. _For the Avatar will return…_ Wasn't this supposed to be that?

She gazed at the young boy's body. She had known death for long enough that she could recognize its face. There was nothing more to do than a burial. She glanced around at the hard ground. Over the years, they had attempted many times to dig for various reasons. They, at most, achieved a few inches. Nothing enough to properly bury a body.

She sighed. An ocean burial would have to do. She dragged the body carefully to the edge of the water. She didn't want her children to see this. She was panicked enough as it is.

She pushed the body out into the water and watched as it sank. "I wish I could do more," she whispered. Then she sought out her companion, the lion-turtle.

"The Avatar just died upon our shores," she said worriedly. The lion-turtle merely nodded. _As it should be_.

"As it should be?!" She nearly shouted. "Doesn't the prophecy speak of the Avatar's return?"

The lion turtle gazed at her impassively. _Do not fret. The prophecy speaks of the new Avatar, who will unite with Zuko's nephew to restore balance to the world. This can only occur if Zuko's brother has already destroyed Ozai. If any of these are missing, the world is lost._

She eyed him worriedly. "Zuko doesn't even have a brother! And what does that mean, _of blood and not bone_?" Her voice nearly cracked. "How is his nephew supposed to happen if we're stuck on this forsaken island?" She was almost pleading. "Tell me."

The lion-turtle sighed. _I wish you but remember your promise. As for the blood and bone, that speaks of an old superstition. A true brother would be of both. A half brother would hold only one. Bone is of the father, blood of the mother._

Before she could process this, the lion-turtle spoke with urgency. _Time is running out, Ursa. Fulfill the prophecy!_ It began to sink its head back into the water.

"Wait," she cried, "Stay here! I have so many questions!" But her plea went unheard, and the head submerged.

She sat down, defeated. The weight of the world lay on her shoulders, and she didn't know what to do. If Zuko's brother was of blood, that means that he shared a mother. She didn't have any other children! She wept in frustration.

And unless the Avatar had miraculously survived, there was no way for a nephew to be born. Or if some man mysteriously appeared on the shores, fit for Azula.

The more she thought, the more confusing it all became. The lion-turtle had warned her that leaving the island before the prophecy was ready would be disaster, effectively ruining the prophecy. But none would come here. Had she made some mistake?

A solution crept into her mind, but she shooed it away, almost without noticing it. It returned with force, and she refused it with equal force. No, anything but that. It returned again. It would solve all of her problems. It would save the world.

She sighed, then straightened. She knew what she had to do.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ursa returned to the campsite later that night, lost in thought. Zuko and Azula looked up as she trudged into view. They were both visibly relieved. She tossed Zuko his garment, him currently in his spare.

"Where were you?" Azula questioned, looking at her curiously.

Ursa hesitated. "Thinking," she answered vaguely. Zuko shrugged and went on with the cooking. Azula had wrangled up nearly a dozen fish, and he was smoking them over the fire. The delicious smell almost tempted Ursa's appetite from its disturbed slumber.

Almost.

Zuko finished and handed out the fish on makeshift spears. It was a fairly familiar meal by now, fish being one of the most abundant edible resources.

Ursa nibbled at her portion uncertainly. Azula was scrutinizing her, searching for clues as to Ursa's mood. Ursa's face gave away nothing of value.

Finally, she spoke. "You both know the prophecy, yes?" Azula nodded, while Zuko seemed uncertain. "Not word for word," he admitted.

Ursa reached into her dress and pulled out the scroll. "I think I have some new insight into it." She handed it to Zuko and gestured for him to read.

He began:

_"In the days of war, in yonder glen,_

_ There'll come a king, who's stronger than_

_ His foes, who suffer, will avenge,_

_ Through appetites, and sour Ru Len"_

Zuko paused. "What's Ru Len?"

Ursa gave a small smile. He was too young to remember. "It's a strategy game, similar to chess. Sour Ru Len is a phrase that means the game was rigged, or, more likely, that a player cheated."

Azula thought over that for a moment. "So Ozai's enemies will defeat him by foul play?"

Ursa nodded and gestured for Zuko to continue.

_ "Cold-blooded, though his murder be_

_ More cold-blooded the murderer he_

_ For his son will come and take the throne_

_ With his brother, of blood, not bone"_

Zuko paused again. "What does that stanza mean?"

Azual spoke before Ursa could. "Ozai will be murdered by his son's brother, an obscure way of saying that his other son will murder him."

"Actually, the term 'of blood, not bone' means that it will be his son's half-brother," Ursa corrected. "It's not just to confuse us."

Zuko gave Ursa a strange look, and she gestured for him to continue. He did so reluctantly.

_ "And with his nephew, sharp and true_

_ The cycle of the Earth renew_

_ For the Avatar will return_

_ And, by force, will Tyrants spurn"_

Zuko looked to Ursa expectantly once more.

"The son's nephew will help the Avatar return balance to the world, and will complete the process of ending Ozai's tyranny," Ursa commented.

Zuko shrugged. "Seems pretty straightforward to me." He gave Ursa another strange look. "Why are you bringing this up?" Azula gazed at her expectantly.

Ursa sighed. "I have just discovered that the Avatar is dead."

Silence.

Then, Zuko spoke up. "What does that mean?" He asked, clearly worried.

"It means that we are running out of time." Ursa took the scroll back from him, placing it back into its safe location. "If we don't begin fulfilling the prophecy soon…" she paused, hesitant.

Azula piped up. "It might never happen," she finished.

Zuko's eyes widened. "But how? I mean, you said yourself, leaving the island means death." His face grew solemn. "Do we need to risk it?"

Ursa shook her head. "No, that would be the last resort. The world deserves better than mere chance." If Ozai's troops caught any of them, it would be instant death. And without Azula or Zuko being able to practice their firebending, they would be easy targets. "Not when there's an alternative."

Zuko stared at her, puzzled. "And what would that be?"

Instead of answering, Ursa asked another question. "Zuko, why did the Fire Sages insist the prophecy was about you?"

Zuko shrugged. "It mentions the son of a murderer tyrant."

"Yes, but why isn't it just about Azula, or your half-brother?" Ursa pressed.

He stared back at her, completely blank.

Azula's eyes narrowed in concentration. "Shouldn't that mean that he plays the major role? Isn't that how prophecies work?"

Ursa shifted uncomfortably. "That's right."

If Zuko was confused before, now he was utterly baffled. "I don't even do anything! And who is this half-brother?" He gave Ursa an urgent look. "You never have mentioned anything about other children."

Ursa raised her hands in surrender. "I have no other children. Perhaps he will come later."

Zuko went on, becoming more and more frenzied. "You just said that we don't have time! And how is Azula supposed to have kids by then? This doesn't make any sense!"

Azula's eyes widened as she realized her mother's solution. "You wouldn't-" Ursa cut her off with a look.

Zuko looked between them. "What?" he asked, oblivious. Azula ducked her head as a blush began to cover her cheeks. Ursa's face had similar symptoms.

"What? It's not like there's any men around to-" he stopped suddenly. "No way."

Ursa's eyes didn't leave his. "Zuko-"

"I said no!" He rose back to his feet and started pacing. "I'm not just going to…" He stopped, uncomfortable.

"Knock up your family?" Azula finished.

"Yes," Zuko snapped. "I mean, no. Ugh," he said, burying his face in his hands.

"You think I want this?" Ursa asked. "Every alternative has chances of success less than zero. Please, Zuko," she pleaded, "don't allow the world to suffer for our squeamishness."

"There has to be another way," Zuko said, impatiently. "We could leave, someone else might find us…" he trailed off, realizing the dilemma. "I won't do it."

Ursa sighed. "Think about it. We'll talk in the morning." She stood. "Come, Azula, let's go to bed." Azula rose, and they left Zuko to his thoughts by the fire.

They settled down in their typical sleeping position on their bed in the cave. Ursa wrapping her arm around Azula's shoulders, snuggled tightly against each other.

"Azula," Ursa said suddenly, "I noticed that you were pretty quiet back there. Are you willing to make this sacrifice?"

Azula smirked, turning to face her mother. "To save the world? Maybe." Her voice darkened. "To get revenge on Ozai?" Her smirk changed to a grin. "Definitely."

Ursa stared at Azula for several seconds. "Sometimes you still scare me," she admitted, causing Azula to laugh. Ursa was sure she hadn't been joking.

"How about you, Mom?" Azula asked mischievously. "What do you think about *magging Zuko?"

Ursa's face flushed. "Of course, I have concerns. He's my son, and I don't want our relationship to be ruined."

Azula snorted. "Typical. I was talking about," she leaned in closer, "what you think about _magging him_." Ursa's blush deepened.

"I haven't ever thought of him in that way, Azula. I guess I haven't really thought about what that would entail," she lied. The walk home had been filled with visions of Zuko and her.

Nor could she blame herself, not entirely. Zuko was far above average with his looks, and she couldn't imagine any warm-blooded female not having at least some thoughts. Still, he was her son, and it pained her that she felt so attracted to him.

Azula, on the other hand, was less shamed. Ursa had had suspicions about Azula since Zuko had started catching her more often. Ursa had turned a blind eye, even though the signs of Azula's flirting had been obvious.

She supposed it was only natural that Azula would feel that way. A growing girl isolated with her only friend being a sexy, unfairly attractive male? Instincts would say to heck with the fact that he's her brother.

Zuko was more straight arrow. Though he was a growing boy, he had been the main one to enforce the privacy policies, and had followed them with exactness. Ursa sighed. What had once seemed to be a good thing was turning into an obstacle.

She shook out of her thoughts, noting with satisfaction that Azula had fallen asleep. She lifted her head to see Zuko, still sitting beside the fire.

She would deal with him tomorrow.

*I feel that many of the general terms for what is being discussed are degrading in nature. Since I don't particularly like swearing, I use alternative words instead. Bear with me.

** Another chapter down. Next chapter should be… Interesting. I will continue writing after I have exactly five requests for the following "scenes." Since I acknowledge the many perverts that will be reading this, I will take even the most horrific of requests, so far as it is intelligent in nature, and NO SLASH.**

** Please review, and definitely leave your ideas. Please, please review (even if you have nothing to say, just say "Yay" or something equally cheesy. Since it was my idea, I won't judge).**

**REVIEW**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The next day passed in awkward silence. For Ursa, it was near intolerable. Zuko avoided his mother and sister consistently, not even returning for meals. The conversation between Ursa and her daughter remained heavy between them.

As the sunset, Ursa started to get worried. She hoped he wouldn't do anything rash. Swimming away would prove impossible, and even making it to land would be a death sentence, with Ozai's guards swarming every available coast.

She was relieved when he returned, defeated. She and Azula were stoking the flames for dinner when he arrived.

Ursa watched him warily. He was still quite unpredictable to her, something that kept her awake many nights. With the offer she had made last night, his unpredictable factor tripled.

He sat down, not looking either of them in the eye. Azula seemed dying to ask him, but Ursa's look kept her silent. Finally, Zuko spoke.

"I'll do it." His head stayed low. "For the world, I'll do it."

Ursa smiled gratefully. She had no idea what she would have done if he had refused.

Azula smiled too, but Ursa thought that she could detect a hint of nervousness. This was real now.

Zuko looked to Ursa and sighed. "How do we start?"

Butterflies appeared in Ursa's stomach, against her better will. "We'll start right after dinner," she declared diplomatically.

Zuko and Azula nodded. Ursa retrieved the now cooked fish from the fire, and they began eating in silence.

Ursa had no appetite, her nerves destroying it completely. She was about to mag her son. She couldn't tell if the idea was making her wet, or making her sick. Either way, she wouldn't be eating much dinner tonight.

Looking over at her children, she saw that they were eating even less than she was. In fact, they seemed hesitant, almost, perhaps, ready to call the whole thing off.

Ursa straightened. It was her responsibility now.

Before either of them could speak, Ursa dumped what remained of her fish into the fire. "Dinner's over," she declared forcefully. Zuko and Azula looked up at her in surprise.

"Come," she said, gesturing for them to follow. They shared a hesitant glance, then followed her into the cave.

Ursa took a deep breath as they entered. No point in delaying this any longer. She quickly slipped her gown over her shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor.

Zuko flinched in surprise and turned away. "Mom, you didn't have to-"

His protest was cut off as she kissed him.

Her first thought was to compare him to the distant memory of his father. Memories of Ozai faded away as she attempted to deepen the kiss, trying not to think of the particulars of what she was doing. Zuko pulled away.

"I can't just-" She silenced him again with a small kiss. Working up her courage, she looked him in the eyes.

"Please, Zuko." She gave a small pout. "Please."

Zuko's head dropped in consent. She quickly pulled him into another kiss, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

She gasped in surprise and pleasure as he returned the kiss. _Nothing like Ozai_. She wrapped her other arm around him as he gently placed his hands on her hips. She pulled closer to him, flushing her nude figure against him.

On a whim, she slipped one of her hands down to where his manhood lay. She stroked it through his trousers, relishing the groan he gave at her attentions. Her lips parted, and she licked against his, enticing him.

Without warning, his tongue shot into her mouth, eliciting a small cry from Ursa. She felt as her core continued to warm, begging for him.

Azula cleared her throat. Ursa had forgotten all about her. "If you two are busy…" She made a move for the door.

"Not so fast, young lady." Ursa grabbed her arm and dragged her over to Zuko. "Kiss her," she instructed.

"Why-" This time it was Zuko who did the silencing, passionately engulfing his sister's mouth with a kiss. His tongue forced entrance past her lips, and she let out an involuntary moan.

Ursa smiled at the pair. Azula's instincts were kicking in, and she slowly starting grinding against her brother.

Ursa turned her attention to Azula's clothing, slowly untying the knot that held her garment against her chest. When she finished, she let the garment fall to the ground, forgotten.

Azula quickly took advantage of her new condition, pulling a trick similar to what Ursa had done, pressing her chest to Zuko's, bare flesh on skin.

The kiss quickly became more passionate, the couple moving as if dancing. Ursa moved to stand beside them, pressing her lips to Zuko's neck.

He let out a throaty moan, muffled by Azula's lips. "All right, Azula, it's time."

Hesitantly, Azula broke the kiss. "Mom, I don't want to stop." She looked at her new lover. "I just want to… to…" Her head lifted to Zuko's again, and the rest of the sentence was finished with a moan.

Ursa shrugged. "You continue, I'll move on to the next step." She gently pushed Azula's hips to one side, kneeling now before her son.

She involuntarily licked her lips as Zuko's garment fell beneath her ministrations. His size was impressive, more than she expected. Azula finally pulled herself away to look.

Ursa gestured for her to kneel as well. Zuko's face had become flushed, right along with his manhood. As always, he was difficult to read, but Ursa thought she caught a hint of lust in his gaze.

Satisfied, she turned to Azula. "Start with kisses," she said simply. She demonstrated, tenderly pressing her lips to Zuko's length. He shivered in pleasure as she began moving all about.

Azula quickly joined in, eager to please him. Ursa opted to move southward, to the hairy prize beneath.

Zuko groaned, grinding his hips to gain friction. Ursa pulled away, and Azula looked to her for further instructions.

Ursa just smiled, and slowly placed her lips over Zuko's length. She began bobbing up and down, maintaining eye contact with him the whole time.

Azula took this as a sign and stood up, finally removing her skirt. She wrapped both arms around Zuko and kissed him once more, leaving the region to her mother.

Ursa could sense that he was getting close, and she paused. "Alright, Zuko, your turn."

Zuko pulled away from the kiss. "What?" he asked, clearly still dazed.

Ursa called Azula to her, and laid back on the bed, knees apart and off the ground. Azula followed suit.

"Your turn to pleasure us."

Zuko's eyes flashed in recognition. He laid himself down on his stomach, inspecting the two prizes before him.

Ursa's was clearly pronounced, larger than Azula's by a large margin. On the other hand, Azula had little to no hair in the region.

Hesitantly, he leaned his head to where Ursa's kitty lay. She drew in a sharp gasp as his mouth planted squarely on her lips.

His tongue darted between her folds, causing Ursa a shudder of pleasure. He was learning exceptionally quickly.

Azula squirmed in anticipation, listening to her mother's exclaims of pleasure. "Is it my turn yet?"

Ursa barely managed a nod between her exclaims. "Yes…"

Azula bumped Zuko's face with her knee. "C'mon…"

Zuko, more confident now, turned his attention to his sister. Looking into her eyes from over her body, he gave her kitty a slow, long lick.

Azula released a cry of pleasure. Zuko didn't disappoint. He hungrily dug into her, getting her near to the edge in seconds. Her cries of pleasure echoed in the cave.

Ursa listened as her core cooled off. It was infuriating. She allowed her hand to gently drift between her legs, arousal clouding her thoughts.

A hand stopped her. Zuko, still eating out his sister, replaced Ursa's hand with his own. Two fingers, then three, and she shuddered in a silent scream.

Zuko pulled away, leaving them both just on the brink. He gave his lovers an innocent smile as they gasped for breath. "What's next?"

"You finish us off, idiot," huffed Azula. "Hurry up!"

He shook his head. "No, I think I'll wait."

Ursa smiled at the exchange. They had grown up so quickly, her children replaced with a friend and a lover. Her eyes settled on his relaxing manhood.

"Now," she said, eyes brimming, "We mag."

She rose, more quickly recovered than Azula. She rolled onto her hands and knees, bending her delicious butt into the air. "We need your brother, Zuko."

"No!" Azula cried, "I want him first!"

Ursa turned her head to glare at her daughter. "Young lady, if you will not wait your turn, I will make you wait for tomorrow." She looked over her shoulder at Zuko. "Anytime now."

Zuko hesitated briefly. He took Azula's newfound silence as permission.

Ursa arched her back in delight as Zuko entered her. Ozai had never been capable or willing to provide her with such pleasure. Zuko did so without even having second thoughts.

His pace rose instinctively as instincts began to take over. Based on the sounds behind her, Azula had likely continued her war with his face.

But she had no effort left to check. Zuko's strength was involuntary, but it still took everything she had to keep from being pushed over. She thrusted against him in rhythm, and she felt her climax approaching.

After only a minute, Zuko's hands wandered from Azula to her mother's backside, heaving her against him with additional force.

Ursa gave a final cry, the contact with her cervix finally finishing her. She collapsed as the waves of ecstasy poured over her.

To her surprise, Zuko hadn't yet finished. She recalled the difficulty in getting his father to spill his seed. This might take longer than she thought.

In the meantime, Azula had kneeled beside her, Zuko on the other side. "Is it my turn?" Azual asked excitedly.

Ursa nodded. "Come here," she told her. Azula complied, and Ursa arranged them to lay on top of one another, Ursa facing her daughter while lying on top of her.

Azula's face was bright with arousal. "Zuko, go slowly," Ursa instructed. "She's still a virgin."

Ursa felt as Zuko's chest settled against her bare back. Azula grunted as Zuko lined himself up and began penetrating.

Ursa clutched her daughter closely. "Relax. Let yourself stretch to accommodate the beast that is your brother." If Zuko heard her comment, he said nothing.

Zuko settled into a slow rhythm, with Azula's small whimpers fading to be replaced by more full sounds. Zuko scraped her cervix on almost every stroke.

Azula gave a loud cry as she had her first orgasm. This only encouraged the frustrated Zuko, and he kept pushing. Ursa finally called him off.

"It's my turn again," she said, eyeing the star-shocked Azula. "Is that alright?"

Azula nodded numbly, the effects of the orgasm still wearing off.

Needing no further encouragement, Zuko slipped into his mother again. His pace was frantic now, begging for any traction.

"Zuko, I want you to go as fast as you can, you hear me?" Ursa demanded.

"Won't that hurt?" Zuko panted.

Ursa shook her head. "Just do it."

He started slamming into her rapidly, his powerful body working mercilessly on his mother. For her part, the dominance he was now displaying only turned her on.

Her second climax approached rapidly. "Are you close?" she rasped. "Yes," came Zuko's strangled reply.

Azula was awake again, giving coos of pleasure as Zuko's spare hand magged her. Ursa gritted her teeth, thrusting against Zuko desperately.

Finally, they all came in a cacophony of noise. Zuko collapsed onto the pile, his seed stuffing into his mother's cunt. They lay there for several minutes, regaining control of their breathing.

"That wasn't so bad." Ursa and Zuko laughed at Azula's understatement.

"No, it wasn't."

**First lemon, no hate please.**


End file.
